Blundertail
The Blundertail is a monster that resembles a scorpion, but is in reality a reptile. Because of this, it is classified in the ??? class alongside other monsters of unknown identification. It is one of many draconic monsters introduced in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". English: Blundertail Japanese: ?? Latin: Scorpiodraco scopulus In-Game Description A monster equal parts scorpion and dragon, this horror lives in rocky areas and uses its claws to navigate the terrain. Its jaws can bite boulders in half and its strength is immense. The tail cannon is what it is infamous for, so watch out for what it shoots! Basic Information Monster Class: ??? Weakness: Sky Element: Fire Status Ailments: Fireblight, Poison Habitats: Old Volcano, Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Cratered Island, Cavernous Cliffs, Blasted Badland, Berk Woods Behavior: *Fails to shoot fire when low on stamina *Feeds at an ore deposit to recover stamina *Exposes its tail cannon when enraged *Drops an item when Flash Bombed Physiology and Behavior coming soon In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Cratered Island Area Synopsis: coming soon Available Quests G-Rank Beat Down the Blundertail: *''Goal'': Hunt a Blundertail *''Location'': Cratered Island (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Magnarok or Ivory Lagiacrus) *''Client'': *''Description'': Manic and Volcanic: The Ore Shortage: A-Rank Under the Surface: The Hefty: No Room to Blunder: Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Body x3: Blundertail Shard, Blundertail Cortex, Hvy Blunder Fang, Blundertail Thorn, Conflagrant Sac, Venom Sac, Blundertail Chopper Tail x1: Blundertail Cannon, Blundertail Clutch, Blundertail Thorn, Venom Sac Capture Rewards: Blundertail Chopper, Blundertail Cortex x2, Blundertail Shard, Hvy Blunder Fang x3, Blundertail Clutch Break Head x2: Blundertail Hardhorn, Hvy Blunder Fang, Blundertail Cortex Break Pincers x2: Blundertail Chopper, Blundertail Shard, Blundertail Chopper x2 Break Tail: Conflagrant Sac, Venom Sac, Blundertail Thorn, Blundertail Clutch Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Blundertail Shard, Hvy Blunder Fang A-Rank Body x3: Blunder Splinter, Blunder Spondylus, Blunder Bulkfang, Blundertail Pike, Blundertail Shard, Volatile Sac, Corroding Sac, Blundertail Gnasher Tail x1: Blundertail Blaster, Blundertail Clamp, Blundertail Pike, Corroding Sac, Blundertail Thorn Capture Rewards: Blundertail Gnasher, Blunder Spondylus x2, Blunder Splinter, Blundertail Cortex x2, Blunder Bulkfang x3, Blundertail Clamp Break Head x2: Blunder Knarlhorn, Blunder Bulkfang, Blunder Spondylus, Hvy Blunder Fang x2, Blundertail Hardhorn Break Pincers x2: Blundertail Gnasher, Blunder Splinter, Blundertail Gnasher x2, Blundertail Chopper x4 Break Tail: Volatile Sac, Corroding Sac, Blundertail Pike, Blundertail Clamp, Blundertail Clutch x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Blunder Splinter, Blunder Bulkfang Item Descriptions G''': ''Note': Venom Sacs can be carved from poisonous monsters. *'Blundertail Shard': *'Blundertail Cortex': *'Blundertail Thorn': *'Blundertail Chopper': *'Hvy Blunder Fang': *'Blunder Hardhorn': *'Blundertail Cannon': *'Blundertail Clutch': *'Venom Sac': A''': ''Note': Corroding Sacs can be carved from poisonous monsters, and Volatile Sacs are obtained from fire-breathing monsters. *'Blunder Splinter': *'Blunder Spondylus': *'Blundertail Pike': *'Blundertail Gnasher': *'Blunder Bulkfang': *'Blunder Knarlhorn': *'Blundertail Blaster': *'Blundertail Clamp': *'Corroding Sac': *'Volatile Sac': Attacks coming soon Equipment Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -15 *Thunder +5 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky -15 *Dragon -5 Skills: A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +35 *Water -5 *Thunder +15 *Ice +20 *Earth +10 *Sky -5 *Dragon +5 Skills: Weapons Great Sword Hammer Hunting Horn Charge Blade Bludgeon Flail Heavy Bowgun Notes *The Blundertail is another idea I had for the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. *Its Latin name means "boulder scorpion dragon". *Its armor has unbeatable raw defense as well as good defensive skills. Its weapons also grant good defense boosts. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255